wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Night of Champions 2010
Night of Champions (2010) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment(WWE) and presented by WowWee's Paper Jamz, that took place on September 19, 2010, at the Allstate Arena in Rosemont, Illinois. It was the fourth annual event in the Night of Champions chronology. Similar to the previous three events, the concept of the show was that every championship in the company was defended at the event. It was also the first Night of Champions event to feature a non-title match. Seven matches took place at the event. The event had 165,000 buys, down on the 2009's Night of Champions figure of 267,000 buys. Event summary Dolph Ziggler vs Kofi Kingston Dolph Ziggler doesn't have to worry about being counted out or disqualified when he has his girlfriend to help him ensure victory. Official SmackDown Consultant Vickie Guerrero proved at Night of Champions that she may indeed be the key to her boyfriend Dolph Ziggler's success as the Intercontinental Champion used her presence at ringside to successfully retain the coveted championship against his bitter rival, former titleholder Kofi Kingston. Ziggler's victory also marks the second time that Guerrero has helped her man defeat Kingston with the Intercontinental Title on the line. In their title match last month on SmackDown, it was Kingston being distracted by Vickie that allowed Ziggler to gain the upper hand and capture the championship. Since his loss to Ziggler on SmackDown, Kingston has not had a fair opportunity to try and regain the title. Their rematch at SummerSlam was disrupted by The Nexus and two following rematches ended in Dolph Ziggler being counted out and disqualified, respectively, to retain the title. As a result of Ziggler's underhanded tactics, SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long decided that at Night of Champions, Ziggler and Kingston would have another rematch. However, if Ziggler was counted out or disqualified, he would lose the championship. Kingston built up a great deal of momentum in recent weeks, earning victories over Jack Swagger and against Ziggler in tag team action. However, inside the sold-out Allstate Arena, Kingston forgot to factor in the presence of Guerrero at ringside, and that would ultimately lead to his defeat. One thing also rang true following the result of the match: Dolph needs Vickie as much as Vickie needs Dolph. But the nefarious duo's relationship may also be inexplicably interwoven with the Intercontinental Championship; as long as Vickie helps him keep it, either directly or indirectly, their love may withstand every challenge. Vickie also ensured that everyone in Chicago, and the millions of viewers watching on pay-per-view, knew that Dolph Ziggler was her man. The territorial cougar ejected her NXT Rookie Diva Kaitlyn -- who recently won a tag match on WWE NXT with Ziggler -- after she checked on the champion during the match. "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, Bret Hart and "Mr. Perfect" Curt Hennig have all held the coveted Intercontinental Championship on the path to the WWE Hall of Fame. Thus, it's no wonder that Vickie wants to ensure that her boyfriend holds onto the title and cement her legacy as part of his success. Melina vs Michelle McCool Michelle McCool made Divas history at Night of Champions, defeating Melina to unify the Divas and Women's Championships. Becoming the first Unified Divas Champion was an achievement Michelle accomplished with the help of her loyal best friend, Layla. With every Diva participating at ringside as a lumberjill for this historic match, Michelle was forced to fight Melina on her own at first. Layla initially refused to assist her best friend after Michelle tricked her two nights earlier on SmackDown. But Friday night's rift was all a ruse. Layla stepped in to help Michelle when she needed it most, allowing Michelle to pin Melina for the victory. Now, Lay-Cool -- the Divas' division true queens of mean -- reign supreme with the Unified Divas Championship. Before Night of Champions, Michelle held the Women's Title twice and was the first-ever Divas Champion, holding that title once. She's the first-ever Diva to claim both. The Women's Championship is WWE's oldest, as it was established in 1956 and first held by The Fabulous Moolah for 28 years. The Women's Title was instated seven years before the WWE Title was formed. Michelle made WWE Divas history by unifying the titles, becoming the first-ever Unified Divas Champion at Night of Champions. More than a month earlier, Melina made a triumphant return at SummerSlam to claim the Divas Title. But Lay-Cool tormented Melina from the start, challenging her to a Unification Match at Night of Champions. Melina accepted, but under her terms -- that all of the Divas act as lumberjills at ringside -- making the fight as fair as possible. But the lumberjills weren't enough for the Latina Lovely to trump the "mean girls." Melina's opponent was determined just two days before Night of Champions by the "flawless" plan of pulling a name out of a hat. The first draw by Kaval -- Michelle -- earned the right to fight at Night of Champions. Michelle promised to win for herself and her devoted friend. But Layla and the WWE NXT season two winner soon discovered all of the names in that hat read "Michelle." A shocked Layla vowed that her bestie would stand alone at Night of Champions -- a promise that was all a clever ruse. Thanks to the ever-loyal Layla's help, Michelle has unified the Divas and Women's Championship to become to the Unified Divas Champion. Lay-Cool has opened a new chapter in WWE Divas history with a moment that will never be forgotten. Now that's "real talk." Results * Singles match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship: Dolph Ziggler © (with Kaitlyn and Vickie Guerrero) defeated Kofi Kingston * Lumberjill match to unify the WWE Women's and the WWE Divas Championships: Michelle McCool (Women's Champion) defeated Melina (Divas Champion) * The lumberjills were: Alicia Fox, Brie Bella, Eve Torres, Gail Kim, Jillian Hall, Kelly Kelly, Layla, Maryse, Natalya, Nikki Bella, Rosa Mendes and Tamina. Image gallery 15749470.jpg 15749482.jpg 15749494.jpg 15749506.jpg 15749524.jpg 15749536.jpg 15749548.jpg 15749560.jpg 15749572.jpg 15749584.jpg Media Category:2010 pay-per-view events Category:Vickie Guerrero Category:Kaitlyn Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Eve Torres Category:Alicia Fox Category:Natalya Category:Jillian Hall Category:Layla Category:Tamina Snuka Category:Gail Kim Category:Rosa Mendes Category:Maryse Category:Michelle McCool Category:Melina Category:WWE pay-per-view events